The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER : Damned Riga edition
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Story adopted from ShadowSlayer2013. This thing starts right on where Slayer left her story. So, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, PEOPLE! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Contains OCs) SEND IN THE DARES MY PRETTIES!
1. Worst ride EVER!

**Me: Yes! Finally! This show is finally getting back on business!**

**Gingka: Weren't you one of the contestants?**

**Me: SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU BAKE COOKIES OR NOT, SETSUKO! You're hosting!**

**Setsuko(aka Kori, my OC): Damn it! *tries escaping***

**Me: Hold on, Seth. You need to help me abduct everyone! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Setsuko: Darn it! BlackRibbon12, aka Ryugafangirl doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade or Gingka might've been swimming with zombie ponies in the lava right now.**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

Shadow Nox, Sakura Saito, Sierra Crystals, Rex Adams, Alec Lance, and Cythia were all asleep. Cause these lazy OCs are waiting for the next update in ShadowSlayer2013's game room. "Darn it, Seth! Could you go any faster?" I was practically shouting. Setsuko pouted and tied all the OCs and available MFB characters with a rope. A strong one. Everyone woke up from all the commotion.

Everyone: Darn! Riga! What the heck did you do?

Me: As your new host for The FUNNEST Truth or Dare Ever, I'm just giving you guys an extreme ride on my helicopter which I seemingly happened to steal from Doji.

Shadow: What? Slayer put you in charge?

Sakura: Great, *breathes* YOU TRY TORTURING ME AND SOMEONE HERE IS GONNA GET NIGHTMARES!

Me: *smirk* Go on, I like nightmares since I've got the dream eater ability. Tasty. OM NOM NOM.

Sierra: Shoot, Sakura. Just don't glare at me.

Shadow: Do it! Sakura, do it!

Sakura: *glares at Sierra*

Sierra: EEKS, MOMMY HELP! GINGKA'S MARRIED! WITH RIGA!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me: *flips table* DARN IT, SIERRA! DON'T EVER RELATE ME WITH THAT GUY! *takes out gun*

Rex: Shoot!

Me: FIRE! *fires gun randomly at people*

Alec: You mean DUCK! *dives under chair*

Cythia: For Notch's sake, Riga! Stop that! *dodge*

Me: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, FOR STEALING MY RYUGA! MWAHAHAHAHA!

*a few doctors and nurses comes in and put me into a straightjacket, add chains and send me off to the asylum*

Setsuko: *sigh* Finally, I told her those pills have side effects. Alrighty, everyone. Choose!

Gingka: Choose what?

Setsuko: Only half of you guys get to ride inside the helicopter. The others will have to hang from a rope and get an epic ride to our game show area.

Sierra: And where is it?

Setsuko: In the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

Alec: Gimme a sec.

Setsuko: *nod*

Alec: FALLENBEY! GET ME OUTTA HERE OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME OR KYOYA EVER AGAIN!

(Somewhere else: NEVER!)

Alec: ToT

Rex: Sakura, don't worry. Even if we've to die. We'll die together. :)

Sakura: Seth, lend me your ice blades! *Sakura receives ice blades! (Darn it, I look silly. Meh, been playing too much Pokemon)* IF I EVER SEE YOU FLIRTING, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! I'M GONNA KILL YA AND FEED YA TO MY PET!

Rex: *dead silent*

Shadow: Leave me a seat for the epic one.

Cythia: Ryuga! I don't wanna die!

Ryuga: What?

(Far far far far far far away asylum: SHE ADMITS NOTHING OTHER THAN SHE'LL DIE IN MY HANDS!)

Setsuko: Shoot, how'd she and us even hear that?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Shadow: I'm afraid of heights, can I not go?

Setsuko: No.

Shadow, Sakura, Rex, Ryuga, Damian and Sierra got to sit inside the helicopter. While Alec, Cythia, Gingka, Zeo, Jack, Masamune, Kyoya, Madoka and Tsubasa got their worst ride ever. Which, during the ride, Rex got stabbed with a fork by Sakura for sitting near her, Ryuga punched Damian in the face, Sierra kicked Damian in...uh, somewhere I was forbidden to say, and Shadow actually barfed on Damian. Why is Damian tortured you asked? Cause he's an insane wierdo who actually escaped from the asylum I'm in now!

Speaking of which, I happened to mysteriously appeared on the helicopter. And do you know what's this helicopter called? It's called FLIGHT CR45H L4ND1NG 0R D13! (Flight Crash Landing Or Die!)MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Me: Darn it, that was short.**

**Setsuko: I look like an old lady in here.**

**Me: Cause you are.**

**Setsuko: Shoot, shut your big fat mouth!**

**Me: Anyway, the game show will officially start in the next chapter. *narrator voice* Beware of SWARMING LEPRECHAUNS AND TIKLE PONIES! THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE MORE CREATIVE THAN YOU EXPECTED!**

**Setsuko: *hits me with Kyoya's metal pole* Cut it out!**

**Me: *out cold***

**Setsuko: Darn, I hit her too hard... Meh, who cares? Bye!**


	2. Gameshow intro!

**Me: Gameshow episode! KEKEKEKEKEKE!**

**Setsuko: What was that?**

**Me: My new evil laugh.**

**Setsuko: Anyway, onwards to da story. Riga never did and never will own MFB unless she actually threatened the manager to bungee jump without a cord...**

**Me: I'm insane-na-some!**

* * *

"Lights on!" The place turned bright. Everyone was now either on stage or at the auditorium. Everyone was still barfing, out cold or even dancing to the banana and potato song with the minions.

Sakura/Shadow: Argh! Turn it off! It hurts more than on fire!

Me: *screaming my...uh...behind off* ARGH! SETH! TURN IT OFF! MY INSANE EYES WHICH I USE TO SPY ON RAINBOW CHOCOLATE POOPING BUNNIES ARE MELTING!

Setsuko: *facepalm* Did she just escaped from the asylum, again?

Damian: What do you mean again?

Sierra: You're the first, remember?

Me: The doctors asked me about what I see and I told them about the LAVA COOKIES THAT STEALS DOCTOR MONEY, RAINBOW PONIES THAT FARTS TRIPLE GLITTER RAINBOWS, LEPRECHAUNS THAT LIVES ON TOP OF THE BIG FAT WHALE THE NURSES WERE DATING and they were driven insane!

Gingka: *sweatdrop* You sure having her participating in this is a good idea?

Setsuko: *shrugs* Slayer chose her. Anyway, cameras ready?

Jeff the killer/ Eyeless Jack/ Jason from Friday the 13th: *ok sign*

Everyone was staring at Setsuko excluding Me, Ryuga, Sakura and Shadow.

Setsuko: What? They needed a job! Anyway, Grim, Slendy!

Grim: Lights, camera, action!

Slenderman: *adjust lights and a bunch of audio stuff*

-And the Gameshow starts right now!-

"Hello fellow boys and girls, old paranoid people and young wimpy brats. This is Setsuko Kishatu, your new host for this ToD show! As we all know from Slayer, this show's former owner, there will be a few special Gameshow episodes so sit back, send in punishments, read, review and enjoy!" Setsuko said while holding a mic.

Suddenly, Blader DJ pops out of nowhere. "This is Blader DJ, what kind of party can be exciting without me?" Seth just give him a kick and threw him off the stage. "Well, that's right, this party is Blader DJ free! So come on and let's get to know our contestants!"

*screen turns to Team Starbreaker*

Jack: Everyone will witness the beauty of arts!

Damian: Well, I'll make an art on your head!

Jack: OH NOES! FIERCE DOGS ON THE LOOSE! *runs*

Damian: *gives chase* What did you call me?

(Setsuko: Hey! No fighting or you'll be sent for punishments!)

Jack/Damian: Hmph! *turns, back facing the other*

Zeo: I thought I've already quit!

Alec: I was set up!

*screen turn backs to Setsuko*

Setsuko: Well that's funny... AHAHAHA... *sarcasm* Anyway, the opposing team, Team Insane!

*screen turns to Team Insane*

Sakura: How'd we agree to this team name again?

Shadow: Slayer decided it...

Ryuga: And I'm not even a bit insane.. *sob*

Me: OH YES YOU ARE! YOU GO REWATCH THE FIRST SEASON! IS THAT FACE NOT INSANE? IT WAS MORE INSANE THAN A JAR OF PEANUT BUTTER KICKING THE GRAPE JUICE'S BUTT!

Sakura: I wanna leave!

Shadow: We are so gonna lose this thing.

*screen turns back to Setsuko*

Setsuko: Well that's new... Anyway, here are the rules. There are five rounds of games. And, here's the catch. The winning teams of each round gets to drag one of the audiences to join the losing team in the punishment.

Me: BRING IT ON, STARBREAKER! A PEACOCK AND A DOG WON'T DO ANY TREAT!

Setsuko: *facepalm* Riga, shut it! Anyway, the first round is a MFB trivia quiz. If you answer it correctly, you'll get 5 points; if you used the hints, 3 points; give up, 0 points.

Zeo: Hints? What kind of hints?

Setsuko: Simple, you'll get 3 cards. Those cards will be randomly chosen and it's functions are written on it. Now, choose a leader.

-after 3 minutes of discussing...-

Team Starbreaker has chosen Alec to be their leader and Team Insane, Shadow. Both OCs walked up to the centre of the stage and chose their cards blindfolded. Alec got "related stuff", "ask for audience help" and "trade". Shadow got "random word", "trade" and "insurance".

Shadow: How do we use these things?

Me: Eat them! OM NOM NOM! *attempts to chew on cards*

Sakura: Crap! Give it back!

Setsuko: Round 1 of The FUNNEST Truth or Dare Ever: Damned Riga edition, Bermuda Triangle Gameshow will start shortly after the break!

*commercial*

The new DAISY THE DANCING DONKEY! It can sing, it can dance and it is cute and pink! Get one now in the stores near you! Especially the limited ballerina edition! Batteries and eyeballs are sold separately. (What kind of commercial is this!?)

* * *

**Me: Please, can anyone send in punishments? It's kinda like a dare but I need it to be extra creative.**

**Setsuko: *Watching the show* I look ok, but...**

**Me: But what?**

**Setsuko: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT COMMERCIAL? AND EYEBALLS WERE SOLD SEPARATELY?**

**Me: Yeah, I know right?**


End file.
